


stressed? lean on someone

by Anonymous



Series: no proper title for this, any suggestions? [2]
Category: DreamSMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Exams, Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil felt incredibly stressed lately, his exams were coming up and he had stopped a lot of what he used to enjoy.Wilbur, Tommy and Techno were worried about him, and decide to do something about it.SBI college au no one asked for but the one I wanted to write.
Relationships: Phil and technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: no proper title for this, any suggestions? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173440
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	stressed? lean on someone

Phil felt miserable, horrible, terrible, tired, sleepy and tired. 

Did he already say tired? Or did he say sad? He had no idea.

Phil had his exams coming up and he was studying. It was 2 months away. Sounds easy right?

No. 

He had to deal with his part time job of being a ghost catcher, taking up about a month and half of his time. And he now had a goddamn half a month to study for the tests that would make up about 15 goddamn percent of his overall marks.

Plus he needed that grade to stay in the college. 

God fucking dammit.

So now he was cashing in the available hours he had, trying to remember what the hell was a hinderland and why did the British decide it would be a good damned idea to take over a country as small as a dot on the world map, namingly, Singapore.

Phil tried to jot down notes for the history exams and at the same time pay attention to the zoom lesson about math. His teacher was talking about something about Trigonometry and the Riemann hypothesis and writing down how to solve that kind of trigonometry question.

Why, for the love of God, did he decide to pick a math and science course with history as his humanities subject?

Scribbling down more notes for math as he tried to solve the homework due the next day for his course, he felt so frustrated. 

"-ston? Mr Watson, are you paying attention?"

Phil snapped up as he stared at the _incredibly_ bright screen, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yeah, yeah I was. I was taking down notes for this."

"Well, if you were paying attention, answer the question."

Phil began to panic as he tried to remember the question asked, racking his brain and stalling for time.

A vibration sounded from his phone on the desk, alerting him of a new message.

Looking at his phone, he saw the answer to the question he had no idea about sent by Techno.

"Uhhhh, b+c over a+b=3+3 over 1+1=6 over 2=3." He answered.

"Alright, well done. But please Mr Watson, pay more attention in class and don't be so distracted." Mr Caleb said.

Phil nodded before Mr Caleb went back to teaching whatever that was. Quickly turning off his camera and muting his mic again, he grabbed his pen before tossing it across his room, listening to it clatter against the wooden floor. He had sound-proofed his room due to the fact he sometimes plays his ukulele or piano and didn't want to disturb his roommates. 

Suddenly, his phone rung. Picking it up, Phil answered with the classic "Hello" and stifled a yawn. 

"PHILLLLLLLLLLLL, CAN YOU COME DOWN" 

He quickly recoiled away from the shout from his phone. A wake-up call that worked, but his ear hurt. He muttered about how he was too tired for this shit and cursed in about 4 languages before putting the phone at a safe distance away from his ear, answering with a "Can't, I'm busy" before hanging up and tossing his phone onto his table, groaning loudly. 

He left his room to make some coffee, only to almost get tossed into his couch by someone. 

Yelping in surprise, he turned around to see who his attacker was. 

It was none other than his roommate, Wilbur. 

He was too tired to deal with this shit. 

Groaning, he shoved Wilbur off him and went to the kitchen to make coffee before narrowly dodging Tommy who almost nicked Phil by accident.

And to Phil's dismay, he was trying to fight Techno.

Evident to that, Tommy yelled out "TECHNO I'M GONNA WHOOP YOU SO HARD FOR RUINING MY HOMEWORK" 

Blindfolded.

Techno was sitting on the couch stifling his laughter by shoving his mouth into the crook of his elbow before waving at Phil, mouthing a small 'Sorry'. 

Phil quickly dodged another punch from Tommy and stretched a little before sweeping out Tommy's legs from under him, making Tommy fall. 

Techno and Wilbur laughed loudly as Tommy began swearing up a storm, pulling off his blindfold. "Techno, you said you wouldn't- Oh."

They laughed even louder at Tommy's realization, watching as Phil stared at Tommy before running a hand through his hair and leaving to the kitchen, a frown on his face and exhaustion showing in his once bright and ever so active ocean blue eyes. 

That wasn't normal. Phil would normally laugh as well before helping Tommy up and teasing him before lecturing them about fighting in his apartment. 

But today Phil just walked off without as much as a "You ok mate?" 

Techno and Wilbur stopped laughing at the realization.

Over the past few days Phil had stopped going out to the campus to take his usual walks and had stopped coming out of his room a lot more. He was also a lot irritated, annoyed and tired. When Techno or Wilbur tried to go into Phil's room, they would get locked out of the room. The door was almost always locked after that one time where Tommy had been dared by Tubbo to go inside, instantly getting attacked by textbooks thrown at him with scary accuracy. 

Phil had also stopped laughing at the jokes, stopped eating his favourite foods, stopped his usual habits of joking around and his sparring and basketball with friends and classmates. 

Phil also looked incredibly exhausted half of the time, both of them constantly having to wake Phil up whenever he fell asleep in class. 

"Do you think he's a little off lately?" Techno asked. 

"Yeah, he has been. He looks so tired now and doesn't seem to be his usual self now." 

"Do you think he's stressed?" 

"Maybe."

The duo share a look before looking at the closing door to Phil's room, hearing the telltale sound of the door locking. 

Eventually, over the next few days, Techno and Wilbur began to ge increasingly more worried about Phil. He wouldn't leave the room for hours on end, only leaving to get either coffee or take in his food delivery. His mental health was detoriating as well, from the snapping at Tommy whenever Tommy tried to talk to Phil, ever so persistent, the sounds of frustration that could be heard through the door if they pressed their ear against the cool spruce of the door. 

When it was about 2 weeks of observing, Techno decided to drag Phil out for some air, going as far as to drag Tommy into it. 

So as Phil was studying something about Biology and the animal system, his door was knocked on. Twice. 

"Listen, if you guys mind, can you not knock my door, I need to study." He yeled at the door. 

The knocks stopped, Phil about to turn back to his textbook before suddenly, Techno barged in, opening the door wide, letting so much light in. 

Phil winced at the brightness before yelling out in surprised as his arms were yanked, trying to drag him away from his messy desk. 

Struggling, Phil kicked and yelled out in surprise as someone grabbed his legs and dangled him mid-air. 

"Why is Phil so light, holy shit I feel like I could throw him into the air." Tommy said as he began tugging on Phil's right arm, making Phil cry out in surprise as his arm was yanked, a slightly sharp pain in his arm. 

"Fucking HELL, TOMMY DON'T DO THAT" Phil cried out as he twisted his arms, getting placed on the couch. 

Rubbing his right arm, Phil glared at Tommy as Tommy sheepishly apologied. He sat up, before staring at the trio who abducted him from his own room. 

"What was that for, I still need to study." Phil grumbled as he rolled his right arm which was now incredibly sore, annoying Phil even more than he thought it would. 

"You've been locked up in there for over 2 weeks now, you need to relax. So, me and Techno thought it would be a good idea to bring you out for some fresh air." Wilbur explained as he tugged on his jacket and pulled his boots on, ready to leave. 

"And if you think you can go back inside, Techno made sure that you can't go inside for a while and lock yourself in." 

Glancing at his room, he noticed Techno grinning as he held the doorknob for his room. 

Fucking hell, how did he do that? 

"Phil, come on, if you agree to go out, I'll help you study. Promise."

Frowning, Phil reluctantly agreed. Techno was good at math and Wilbur was good at history. 

Tommy grinned and threw Phil's shoes at him, narrowly catching it. 

As the group left the apartment, Phil realized how long it had been since he left the room. 

The Sun was low in the sky, indicating that it was late noon. There was hints of snow around the campus, as well as the students lounging around in the wide lawn of the campus. The air was nice and cool, cold but warm enough to go out without a jacket. 

Phil took a deep breath as he inhaled the fresh air, enjoying the sunshine on his face. When Phil looked at his arms, he noticed it was pale. Quite pale, that kind of pale from those people who stay at home instead of going out. 

Techno and Tommy had ran off to somewhere along the path towards the park nearby, Wilbur walking along with Phil. 

After a while outside, Phil had requested Wilbur to let him be for a bit, wanting to get some time alone. Wilbur hadn't agreed at first, only agreeing when Phil passed him the keys to the apartment, promising that he wouldn't go back. They had agreed to meet up at the cafe at 6.30pm, to get dinner then go back. 

Phil walked to the park alone before walking along the route he knew by heart, the route that led to a hill that overlooked the park and the river. 

When he arrived, he saw the sun minutes away from setting. Sitting down on the ledge of the hill, he dangled his feet off the side. The late sunlight shining on his face, illuminating his face and his features, the little freckles on his face, his now slightly pale skin shining the late noon sun, the light highlighting little features on his face, casting a shadow, making him look like a piece of art. 

Phil sighed contently as he watched the sunset, taking a mental picture of the scene. Wilbur and Techno were right, he needed fresh air. 

As time passed quickly, Phil didn't notice the time, getting lost in thought before his alarm went off, a reminder of the need to go back home. Sighing, he got up, took one last look at the sky filled with stars, before walking off towards the cafe, to spend some of the time lost to studying with his friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> based off how I felt during my exams  
> I'm horrible at emotions, didn't know i was even stressed


End file.
